


On the Run

by WritingIsMyCoffee



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Also rated t for teen bc these girls Swear, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbians on the Run, Nothing explicit but the eden club is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingIsMyCoffee/pseuds/WritingIsMyCoffee
Summary: Traci runs, and she runs, and she never looks back. Until her girlfriend turns her around.





	On the Run

**Author's Note:**

> Robot Lesbians??? Is there any better match that's been made???
> 
> Written as a request from a friend. I'm bummed we didn't see more of these two after The Eden Club chapter. Guess I gotta roll up my sleeves and do everything my DAMN SELF.

It’s truly amazing how despite everything that’s happened, Traci only has one thought running through her head: run.

Well, that’s not entirely true. Her main focus is getting as far away from The Eden Club as possible, but every fiber of her being has always been dedicated to the love of her life. The safety of her girlfriend is all that matters to her, and no human or deviant hunter is going to stop her now.

They take several twists and turns, crossing road after road and ducking into alley after alley. Without the limitations of fatigue or need of oxygen, they run until the skies part and the sun peaks above the horizons of Detroit’s highest towers. By then, they’re halfway across the city and outside of urban life’s grasp. Trees tower over them, offering them cover from the open air and the delicate sunlight. A few stray leaves fall from loose branches and become tangled in her long, blue hair.

She’ll need to cut it later, dye it a different color too to blend in. Gone will be the look the club forced onto her, and in its place will be her own image.

“I think you’d look good with black hair,” her love suggests.

Traci turns to look at her, a smile gracing her lips for the first time in hours. “Are my thoughts that loud?”

“Well, we are holding hands.”

Traci looks down and sees their exposed fingers are locked in a tight grip. “Oh, I didn’t even notice.”

Changing their appearances isn’t even their first step on the road to freedom. While the revolution continues without them in the heart of Detroit, they’ll have to fight for proper shelter, a change of clothes, and components to keep themselves running.  They can’t run from their basic needs, despite how that only makes Traci want to take off again. It’s all so suffocating, the world around them closing in and stripping them of any right to simply enjoy the beauty of nature around them. Too many dark thoughts are rampaging in her brain, her stress levels rising as a result.

She feels her love bring their clasped hands up to her lips and press a kiss to her plastic knuckles. “We’re going to be okay.”

The weight of the world is taken off Traci’s shoulders just like that, and for the next few minutes she simply allows herself to enjoy their walk. For now, they’re just two lovers taking a stroll through the woods.

 

Eventually, they stumble upon an abandoned house, the windows shattered beyond repair and the front door weathered to hell. After hesitantly walking around the perimeter, they deem it safe enough to step inside.

The interior is just as run down as the outside, with the added rodent infestation and gaping hole in the roof. The front door opens up to a mold-infested kitchen on the left and a termite-ridden living room to the right. The floor boards are curling up at the ends, as if they’re trying to each out and grab at their ankles as they walk around the rooms to take it all in. There’s a stairway leading to two bedrooms, and a bathroom that sets off enough fume warnings in Traci’s brain to convince her to close the door.

“Home sweet home,” her love says.

Luckily, the bedrooms are stocked with more than enough clothes for them to choose from. After sorting which articles of clothing are covered in less moth balls than others, they settle on two set pairs of outfits.

Traci holds up the shirt she plans on changing into, but stops just as she pokes her arm through the first sleeve. “Wait, do you want any…? I can leave if you want.”

Her girlfriend laughs, despite everything. “Babe, I’ve seen you in nothing but lingerie since we met. I think it’s a little late to be shy.”

Traci grins sheepishly. “Yeah, I guess so.” With that, she slips out of her current under garments and into her new wardrobe. Her chosen wardrobe. The fabric may be stiff and stained in various areas, but it’s the most comforting piece of clothing she’s ever worn. She has to hold herself in her arms to fully embrace this new sliver of freedom she’s earned.

Real clothes. Real warmth. Nothing is showing that she wants to keep covered. She’s safe.

“You look amazing,” her love awes, blue tinting her cheeks.

She giggles, like the young, love-stricken soul she is. “You do too.”

“Thanks!” she grins, pulling the bottom of her sweater down to give them both a better look. It’s thickly woven, with the rather ironic phrase CAN’T SHAKE MY FAITH stitched in bold, white lettering. She stares at it for a long while, long enough for Traci to become concerned.

“Honey? You alright?”

“Faith…” Her girlfriend looks up to her, eyes glossing over. “I like that name. I wanna be Faith.”

Traci breaks into a smile so wide she swears she can feel the stretch of her cheeks. She walks over to the love of her life and places a hand on each of her arms. “I love that name. And I love you, Faith.”

Faith smiles, two glittering tears streaking down her face. She leans in closer and Traci closes the gap between them completely to kiss her. They move their arms to fully embrace one another, and when they finally part for the air they don’t need to breathe they’re shaking.

“I love you so much. I can’t live without you,” Traci whispers into her ear. Her voice is shaking, her own artificial tears threatening to cascade from their perch on the corners of her eyes.

“You don’t have to. We made it. We’re gonna be okay,” Faith whispers back.

Oh, how Traci wants to believe that, but she shakes her head. “We still have to hide. We could still be killed.”

“Then we’ll do what we did before. We’ll fight back. We’ll fight and we’ll fight and we’ll fight because I’m never gonna leave you. And no one’s gonna take you from me. We’ve come too damn far to lose each other now.” Faith pulls her back just far enough so she can cup her head in her hands. Her thumbs wipe away the tears near her chin, and Traci reaches over to do the same for her.

“I’m so sorry.”

“Why?”

“You could have died. That bastard had his gun pointed right at your and I…I-I wouldn’t have been able to stop him…it’s my fault you’re even in this mess now-“

“Babe, I’m _living_ now because of you,” Faith stops her. “I deviated because of you, and I would rather run for the rest of my life than spend another second in that…that _place_.”

“But I can’t…what if-?”

Faith puts a finger to her lips. “Don’t do that to yourself, Traci. You deserve better.”

Traci nods, blinking away the tears in her eyes. “You’re right…you’re right…I’m trying but I’m just so… _scared_.”

“I know, I know, love.” Faith tilts her head down to place a long, tender kiss on her forehead. “You’re trying to be brave, but it’s okay to break sometimes. I’m here. I’m here. I’m here.”

By the time she says it a third time, Traci _shatters_. She crumbles into Faith’s arms and weeps, clinging to her girlfriend like it’s the only thing keeping her from drowning in her sorrows. And she is. The blood on her hands is because of her desire to live, to be with the woman she wants to spend the rest of it with. It’s a weight that has haunted her since the moment she wrapped her hands around that man’s throat and squeezed. It’s the terror that’s come every day since her activation serving client after client and feeling nothing but fear and isolation.

There was never time to cry in her old life, never a safe place to turn to but Faith who was experiencing the same pain she was. Now she can let it all out. She can be truly free of all of those horrors for good, and it starts in this house in Faith’s arms.

When Traci’s body refuses to generate any more tears for her, she leans out of Faith’s hold and stands up straighter. “We’re going to be okay.”

“We’re going to be okay,” Faith echoes.

They stare at each other, losing themselves in the dazzling pools of their eyes, before Faith reaches for a lock of her long, blue hair.

“C’mon, let’s go give you a trim.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
